Fallen Tears
by Kaylintayne
Summary: Here is a joined story I wrote joined to Narniagirl 11's story Children of the Lion. About Jadis's daughter, Ubel. (Please excuse misspelled words and errors, old story.


Fallen Tears

Names:

Übel: of Germanic origin; Meaning Evil, related to Dutch _**euvel **_German _**Übel **_Pronunciation: U-Bel

Wilcumian: Welcome. ORIGIN Old English _wilcuma _[a person whose coming is pleasing,] _Wilcumian _(verb), from_ wil- _[desire, pleasure] +_ cuman _=come. Pronunciation: Wil-Cum-ian, (End pronounced like Casp**ian**)

**Chapter 1**

Cold, Dark and alone.

That's the world that Übel was born into.

Sense then it had been a long time-one long winter, her mother; Jadis queen of Narnia had large expectations for her daughter. Übel had never know her father- when she had asked her mother she would merely laugh, a happy thought glistening in her eyes.

Now Übel figured she was sixteen, she was un aware how to tell the years without spring.

Übel was walking through her mother's statue garden, she knew they were real people, and she also knew that she couldn't help them.

Übel wore her black hair up in a bun, tied with a single silver ribbon. She wore a floor length icy blue dress, and had a fur wrapped around her shoulders. Her thin fingers were kept warm by a fur muff.

Upon her un human face there wore a stern look, she had inherited it from her mother, and she had dark lashes, dark eyebrows and ruby lips. Behind her thick lashes were green eyes that looked like the waves of the eastern ocean, with small flecks of blue in them.

Übel padded softly through the snow. She walked through the statues, wondering what it had been like when they were alive. Übel heard a noise. She looked around the courtyard. There was a pause. It sounded like commotion from in the castle, Übel dropped her muff and started walking for the door. She paused at some statues she had never seen before.

She knew they had been there for a while now; snow covered their faces, on their heads and arms. She stopped, touching them, like she did most of the statues. She brushed off the snow. Squinting she realized that the four figures were all children.

The oldest, a girl, perhaps a year or two younger then she, stood there, it seemed that she knew her.

Übel reached her hand to her own face and rubbed her temple, it had started pounding. Then she looked back at the statue.

The statues, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. Perhaps her mother had thought that these were the children that would liberate the land. Übel shook her head,

"Well you failed." She told the oldest daughter of Eve. She brushed the last of the snow off her head.

"This is not the end," Übel jerked up. The voice had echoed in her head, an unfamiliar voice.

"Did you say that?" Übel asked. She narrowed her eyes and touched her face again.

"This is not the end," She said again. Übel pulled her hand away from the girls face.

"That's not funny Maugrim!" Übel said looking around the courtyard. But he was nowhere. Übel bit her lip and looked at the statue again. She pulled her hand up and touched the end of the girl's hair.

"This is not the end," the voice echoed like of far off, but was soft and gentle like she was standing next to her. Übel kept her hand on the statue this time. And she spoke again "Rather it is only the beginning of the adventure." "Believe," The girl told Übel "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death!" and with that the statue was silent. Übel stood their blinking at the girl.

_That name,_ she thought. _Aslan. _The thought of even the name made Übel tingle down to her toes, the cold that had gripped at her heart for so long was pulled back, then crystallized back around her heart. She snarled, it was some kind of prank it had to be, she stormed from the courtyard and back into the palace.

"Übel, daughter." Jadis said as Übel walked into the throne room.

"Mother." She said, kneeling at the bottom of the dais.

"What do you want my child?" Jadis asked, she twirled her magic wand around in her fingers. Übel thought for a moment.

"The children, in the courtyard," Übel started.

"What about them?" Jadis said, a hint of anger in her voice of just the thought of the poisoness little rebels. Übel thought again for another moment, looking down.

"What did they do?"

"You dare question me!" Jadis roared, she stood her wand behind her ready. Übel fell back onto her heels and looked up at her mother.

"What? - No, mother, I question you not." She stuttered. Jadis's eyes that had been on fire a moment ago subsided, she sat back on the throne.

"I was just wondering mother- I know you put them there justly." Übel told her, she didn't know how far from the truth her words fell. Her mother looked satisfied though, and glanced away from her daughter and back at her wand.

"There was four of them, I couldn't let the prophecy come true." She stated plainly, as if it was a regular practice, an every day matter. Übel looked down, she had been right.

"I must retire for the night mother." She told her mother. Jadis nodded and dismissed her without a glance. Übel stood and ran from the hall, her mind an utter swirl of confusion, how much trouble could four small kids do? The prophecy was stupid, why did her mother even believe that stuff. She shook her head as she crossed the courtyard.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the children. She looked at the youngest daughter of Eve.

Pity swelled in her eyes. She had to turn away. To think that her mother had cut such a young life short made her sick. She sunk to her knees and then to her heels. Biting back the tears that threatened to surface. She couldn't let her mother do that again, kill people that had done nothing to her.

_Perhaps they're not dead. _The thought came to her. But she shook the thought away. They had to be, no one had ever survived. Übel looked down at the snow-covered ground that she knelt on. Then at the statues again.

The oldest, the daughter of Eve, she had talked some how to her. Übel reached up and touched the girl's hand.

"This is not the end," the voice said, just like before. "Rather it is only the beginning of the adventure." Übel waited for the last part, she wanted to hear it again "Believe," The girl told Übel "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death!"

_Aslan. _She thought. Who was he? Well he had teeth- and he was so powerful that when he bared them winter meets its death. And powerful another to have a rhyme after him. She shook her head then she looked up at the sons of Adam, first the oldest, then the youngest.

Übel tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

She was startled; she looked up and saw something moving. No one came to the statue gardens, no one still alive but her that is.

He was tall, wore a hooded cloak, he had a dagger in one hand that was covered in blood from a recant battle. He was running to the wall as fast as he could, apparently he thought that she was a statue too, for he ran right past her and to the wall. She stood stunned that he had not noticed her presence. He was at the wall now, and was trying to climb it. She raced to him and pulled him off the wall.

"How dare you enter my presence!" she scowled at him. They fell and hit the ground, she could hear him groan. The dagger was lost in the knee-deep snow.

"Please, you must let me go!" he called to her, she tumbled into the snow away from him, his hood flew back to reveal a striking face.

Although he was no son of Adam his features were similar. He had large almond shaped yellow eyes; he had ocean blue hair and tanned skin. His nose was small, and his lips curved- he had large pointy ears that stuck out of his shoulder length hair. If she didn't know any better she would think he was a human nymph mix. And that he was. He struggled to his feet. She backed away, still seated in the snow.

"You have to hide me!" he called to her. She blinked at him.

"Your, a, a, nymph." She stuttered.

"Please! If I don't hide now Jadis will kill me!" there was a pause, and Übel knew that what she chose at that moment would change her life forever.

"Come on!" she told him, making her desiccation. She stumbled to her feet and ran across the courtyard. Once there she opened the door into the hall, ran down the icy tunnel and opened the last door. She slid in, and he behind her. She slammed it shut and turned to him. Quickly she ran to her wardrobe, she flung it open and turned to her desk, from it she retrieved a perfume bottle.

"Get into the wardrobe." She commanded. He climbed in with ample room. Then sprayed the perfume in his face.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed. She sprayed him again, and again.

"So Maugrim wont smell you Narnian-" she sprayed him again and shoved it into his hands, then slammed the wardrobe shut.

**Chapter 2**

"What do you want?" Übel asked feigning surprise.

"I prisoner has escaped." Maugrim told her.

"So what? Go away."

"He was spotted running in this direction- with you." Übel sat up in her bed.

"How dare you accuse me of treason!" she screamed. She ran to the door and opened it. "This is rubbish, and if I hear you tell my mother I shall cut off your tail." Maugrim whimpered a little then turned and left, paws padding on the icy floor. Übel slammed the door behind her. Her heart had been pounding a million miles an hour. She sat on the bed to calm herself. Then looked about the dark room. Her mother would kill her if she found out; if Maugrim leaked she would be done for. She bit her lips and looked down at her hands.

Why had she saved him? She shook the thought away; she had already saved him so there was no use questioning it. Übel ran to the door and locked it with the key; she placed the key in the bodice of her dress and walked to the wardrobe.

She flung the doors open.

There he was, sitting with his knees to his chest with the perfume bottle in his hands, just like she had left him. She looked down at him and swiped the perfume from his hands, then returned it to her desk.

"Why did you save me?" he asked in a musical voice. Übel scowled at him then returned to her desk, she pretended to be doing something.

"You have the best chance to get out of the castle at sunrise, the wolves will be sleeping and-" he jumped down from the wardrobe and turned her to face him.

"Why?" he asked, she swiped his hand off her shoulder. She took a step away so she wasn't facing him again.

"If you hurry you can make it past the lamp post and out of Narnia before M-Jadis finds you." There was a pause, he had noticed her stuttering. She stiffened her back.

"It will be some hours before the sun comes back, I would suggest that you get some sleep." She turned and walked to the bared window. She heard him walk up behind her. She bit her lip, no one had ever treated her like-like-well a regular person like he was.

"You saved me." He told her, "Thank you." She was caught off guard- had anyone ever told her thank you before? She regained her composer.

"You should stay here, Jadis wouldn't dare come to me without announcing it, so-" she felt him touch her shoulder. She slung around to face him, batting off his hand in a fierce motion. Instinct kicked in and she pulled a dagger and placed it to his throat. He paused.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked in a quiet tone. Übel withdrew and sheathed he dagger again.

"No," she said, "I'm just not use to people touching me, that's all." There was a pause. And she turned to leave.

"I'll see what I can do about getting you some food," she looked him up and down from across her shoulder. "And some traveling clothes." She walked out of the room, and she looked back before closing it, just to see his figure standing there blankly.

She stalked to the kitchen and told her to give her a meal. When they did she went to the tailors and grabbed a set of human armor. Once that was finished she walked back to her room, she opened the door, shut it behind her and looked about.

"Hello?" Übel called into the dark room.

"Where are you going?" Jadis asked from the corner. Gasping Übel dropped the things she held. Her mother had found him, she had probably killed him, and now she wanted answers.

"Mother, I." She tried, and then stopped.

"Do you think there's anything that happens in this castle that I don't know about?" Übel searched the darkness franticly, she saw her mother's figure, and she sat on her desk.

"Mother I can explain." Übel gave in. "I was out-" there was a laugh, Übel paused.

"So where are you going? Armor, why human armor Übel? You know that you're too tall for it." Jadis stood and walked to her daughter.

"Where are you going on your little trip?" Jadis asked. Relief washed over Übel, she sighed a relief and picked up her items.

"The trip, of course," Übel feigned. "I haven't decided yet, I think I'll travel-" there was a pause. As she finished picking up all of the items, she walked to the wardrobe. "West, I want to see the lamp post, that is, of course if you let me." Übel opened the wardrobe and leaned inside. She felt the air inside thick from breathing.

So he was all right, now she just had to get her mother out before she noticed. Übel placed the items on the floor of the wardrobe, she brushed his hand, it gave her chills up her spin, thinking that him and her mother were just feet away. She quickly closed the wardrobe. Then turned to her mother.

"Of course I'd let you, I'll get everything ready for your departure- I'll pack you a wagon and-"

"No mother," Übel said. "I just want to go with- one servant, that's all." Jadis looked at her daughter's unusual request.

"Very well, are you sure you don't want to take Maugrim."

"You need him at the castle mother." Übel told her. Why was Jadis being so nice? She was never that nice.

"When do you want to leave?" Jadis asked.

"Tomorrow morn." Übel told her mother.

"Very well," Jadis said with a sigh. "Oh did you hear? A prisoner escaped only a few hours ago."

"Oh really?" Übel said, masking her dread.

"Oh yes, nasty little thing, he's some kind of Nymph, we found him while hunting the other day- gave us quite a chase, he kept sprouting poems and ballads from old Narnia, talking about their gasty God. Couldn't have that could we?" Übel nodded.

"Oh well, I have things to do dear," and with that Jadis left and slammed the door behind her.

Übel sank to the floor with a wave of relief. She sighed, almost not believing that she had just gotten away with that.

She stood and opened the wardrobe.

"It's safe." She whispered. He looked up at her through the fur coats.

"You're her daughter." He whispered gently. A horrid sinking feeling entered her. She stood from the wardrobe and walked to the door, locking it.

"I-I didn't mention that?" she pretended to ask. She turned around, he was right there; he pushed her gently against the door. She struggled, but his hands closed around her neck.

"Why did you save me?" he asked. She looked at him frightened.

"I-" she stopped bursting into tears. "Couldn't bare to see another killed at my mothers hand!" she sobbed. His grip loosened, then let go, she tumbled to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said. She rubbed her eyes. "The name's Wilcumian." He said, offering her his hand. She brushed it away and stood on her own.

"Übel, as you probably heard." She told him. "Wilcumian you need to-"

"Just call me Wil," he told her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Wilcumian you should get some rest. We have a big day of traveling tomorrow."

**Chapter 3**

Übel opened her eyes, she had gotten the least amount of sleep possible, and her thoughts kept drifting back to Wilcumian, who slept in her wardrobe. It was a tad uncomfortable but she had insisted, seeing as her mother might come in during the night to wake her.

She rolled over in her bed to see light streaming in through the ice window. There sitting on the floor, was Wilcumian. He sat cross-legged, eyes closed and face relaxed.

"Good morning." He said without opening his eyes. She glanced at him then pulled herself out of bed, she was stiff from sleeping in her day dress, and she hadn't wanted to change with Wilcumian in the room. She straitened the ruffles and tried to crack her stiff neck. Unable she walked to her desk; she sat, looking in the small mirror. After brushing her long black hair she glanced at him. She rubbed her neck again.

"Why were you in my mother's dungeon?" she asked. His lids opened to reveal his yellow eyes.

"Fallen Tears." He told her.

"What?"

"There already Fallen Tears, there has already been tears, no use crying more." She narrowed her eyes and looked at him. She went back to brushing her hair. She heard him stand. Her heart started to beat faster as he walked to her; she saw his kind face in the mirror. She looked at it.

His hands gently touched her neck, he jerked it and her neck felt better after a few cracks. She stood and felt her neck, looking at him. It didn't ach any longer.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered. He walked back to the window and looked out.

"I better go and-" she paused thinking of a reason to leave. "And get some- food, for the trip." She staggered to the door, looking at him the whole time, and exited.

When she got to the kitchen she bumped into her mother.

"Mother." She said surprised. Jadis wrinkled her nose.

"What is that vile smell?" she asked. Ubel was taken back. "Have a new Narnian survant who is cleaning your wardrobe? You smell like, well woods."

"Yes mother," Ubel lied. "I got a new Nymph survant, he, is um cleaning my room now, and is doing a good job." Jadis rolled her eyes.

"That would deffentatly explain it, well the servant over there has the food you'll need for the trip there and back." She motioned to the lady servant that stood across the dinning area. Jadis turned back to her food. Ubel smiled.

"Would you take my food to me chambers?" Ubel asked the maid. "I'm not feeling to well, see you soon mother." Ubel stood from the table and followed the maid out of the room, when they got around the corner Ubel took the tray and dismissed the maid.

She went to her room, and went inside.

"I brought you some food Wil," she said setting the food onto her desk. He rolled out of the wardrobe. After taking a buscuit she rolled onto her bed and watched him eat.

"What?" he asked. She sighed.

"You're my new servant- I told mother,"

"What?"

"She smelled you." Ubel told him.

"She smelled me?"

"Yes, ad I was figuring out how to make you look different." He paused. Then took another bite of toast. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and layed her head onto the bed.

"We could cut your hair." He didn't seem to happy about the idea, but said nothing. She sat up in her bed and opened a small drawer on the night stand. She pulled out a pair of sissers.

He swollowed the last bit of bread.

"Don't worry Wil," she told him. "It wont hurt." She paused as she stood. "It wont hurt anything but your pride."

**Chapter 3**

Wil swept up all the pieces of hair that had once been his. Ubel Watched as he finished and swept them into a dust pan. He looked much different now, he had short ear length hair, and they had dyed it black so that her mother woundn't notice. He had a bandanna on over his fore head, he had taken off his old nymphain outfit and adorned a new, servant uniform. Ubel pressed her face against the cold bed frame as she watched him. She blinked a few times, then shook her head.

"When will we leave?" Wil asked.

"At high noon, I want to make sure mother doesn't send any wolves after us." Ubel glanced at the dragon carved into her wardrobe.

"I guess I wont have to hide in that any more." He told her. She smiled, then looked down again. What a fine mess she had gotten herself into this time. When kids get pets without telling their mother it's useally a dog, or a cat- no, Ubel had to get a whole Nymph- and she had to rescue him from the castle. Which she still wondered how she was going to.

Then the thought trickled back into her mind of that person the statue had told her about.

"Who is Aslan?" she asked Wil, thinking that sense he was a Nymph he should know that. He paused, in mid step, and turned to her.

"Who told you about him?" he breathed.

"A statue told me." Ubel told him truthfully. He looked at her. Then set down the broom and walked over to her bed. He sat next to her.

"I really want to tell you," he relented. "But if Jadis finds out you even know his name she shall kill us both." Ubel looked down.

"Alright, when we leave then." She stood, and him after. She then noted that his tall figure was at least an inch taller then hers, she had never met one taller then her besides her mother.

There was a knock on the door.

"Everything is ready, your majesty." Said the maid.

"Bring it in." Ubel instrucked her maid, the maid opened the door, came in and set every thing on the bed. Then left. Ubel walked to it, she exsamed the things. Then took a pile that belonged to her and went behind the changing screen. Wil dressed out in the large part of the room while Ubel got into her traveling dress. When she was finished, and he was done they grabbed their packs and headed for the stables. They were almost there when the saw Jadis. Wil hid his face as the Queen of Narnia stalked up to them.

"So this is that Nymph." Jadis said. Ubel nodded. Jadis gave a dremadic sigh. "Oh well he'll have to do, is he the one your bringing on your trip?" Ubel nodded.

"I have the horses ready." Jadis told her daughter.

"Thank you mother." Ubel said.

they mounted and rushed from the caslte.

Ubel opened her eyes. It was early morning of the second day, a light mist twirled around the branches that hung above her. She heard a humming, a musical Nymphain song. She sat up, Wil was not in the camp anymore, she stood from the mat and walked to the small stream they had camped next to.

The singing got louder, and when she turned the corner she saw him washing the black dye from his hair.

He hummed the pleasant tone as he worked, he looked up at her.

"Oh, didn't see you. He said drying his head off with the bandana.

"You told me you would tell me about Aslan." She reminded him. He smiled.

"So I did." She sat down on the rock across from her. Her eager eyes turned towards him. He smiled.

"Aslan," he started. "Is the one who made this world." He told her, she paused, her eyes full of questions. "He created them in a song, I remember that day well." He told her.

"That was a long time ago?" she confirmed.

"Yes," he nodded.

"You don't look more then eighteen." She told him.

"Yes, that is because I am a Nymph. Now back to Aslan," he paused and shook some water from his ears. "In the beginning of Narnia, when we were all made five people and a horse came through from another world."

"Another world?"

"Let me finish, now, There was one daughter of Eve, three sons of Adam. One didn't believe in talking animals, the oldest, Andrew, then the next oldest became king later, Harry, later his wife came into narnia so there could be a king and queen."

"And the daughter of Eve?"

"In a moment," he told her. "The last son of Adam was a young boy by the name of Digory, he was the one that planted the tree that kept evil away for so long, and the last, a Daughter of Eve, her name was Polly, she also helped plant the tree." Ubel counted on her fingers.

"but that is only four." She told him.

"There was another."

"But if it's not a Daugghter of Eve, and a Son of Adam, then that means that-"

"She came from yet another world." There was a silence. "Her name was Jadis." Ubel was caught off guard, she gasped.

"My, my mother?"

"Aye, she was the fifth person to come through. When Aslan saw that evil was here he had the tree planted, and it kept Jadis out for awhile, but all plants die, and so your mother came and took over the whole of Narnia."

"How did Aslan let this happen?" Ubel asked. Wilcumian looked down.

"I think he has a plan for it, it is time, and things are meant to change."

Ubel looked down.

"Can I pray to him?" she asked.

"You can pray to him anywhere or any time, he is always listening." There was a pause. "He'll help us, if you ask." Ubel left the stream with much to think about, and she continued to think on it as they road west. When the sun started to touch the horizen, and bathed the sky in a red scarlet, a slite breeze twisted itself around the grasses and trees.

Looking at the sun Ubel dismounted.

they walked in the snow for a while, their travel was relitivly quiet. Once and a while Wil would start humming, Ubel figured it was just cause he was a Nymph, and all Nymphs liked music.

They walked in the fading light, and through the frost covered trees Ubel spotted a light.

They walked to it, and Ubel stood stunned.

"It is said that Aslan sung the world into happening, from the other world Jadis through a lampost at the Great Lion's head. It hit him squarly on the head, right between the eyes, then it reflected off, and dug itself into the ground, the Great Lion didn't even feel it. From where the lampost dug itself into the ground it started to grow, and it grew, just like a tree, into the Lamp post we all know today." Wil finished as they got to the bottom of the tall post.

"Really?" Ubel asked,

"Yes, it isn't really of this world."

Suddenly from the bushes jumped Maugrim.

"I knew it!" he growled. Ubel pulled her dagger. "He is the one that escaped. You little traiter." He keened a howl to his wolf friends. Before they could do anything they were knocked from behind.

And they each fainted.

As they were carried back to the witches castle Ubel had a dream.

_Ubel stood on a beach, the sun was hot on her head, she noticed that her foot prints repercented her life. With each step there was a time in her life, along her prints there was another set of tracks._

_Ubel knew that those were Aslan's tracks, and she noticed that then her life got the roughest, and hard for her there was only one set of tracks. _

"_Why do you leave me Aslan? When I need your help the most?" she asked, the Great Lion stood infront of her. She noticed that right where she was in her life right now there was only one set of prints. _

"_You are mistaken," Aslan told her. "For I shall never leave you." _

"_Then why is there only one set of tracks?" she asked. _

"_Dear child," Aslan said. "When there is only one set of prints, that is when I carried you through life." Ubel started to cry, _

"_I'm so sorry that I never came to you sooner." She told him._

"_You were borne into an evil world, and didn't know any better." Aslan told her._

Ubel opened her eyes. It was cold, just like her whole life. She looked up into the deep blue sky.

"Awake? My little traitor daughter." Jadis cooed. Ubel sat up and looked about. She was in the hall of statues.

"No!" she cried, she looked around for Wil. He wasn't there. "Wil?" she staggered to her feet, ignoring her mother.

"He's right there." Jadis told Ubel, she grabbed Ubel by the shoulders and made her look at the stone statue. And it was true, Wilcumian was now a statue.

"No!" Ubel sobbed.

"Oh yes, he is dead." Jadis laughed.

"Get away from me!" Ubel struck her mother and tumbled to the snow. Tears stung her cheeks, she had to save him.

"There's no way you can save him now." The sheer force of the words made Ubel gasp. She looked up to see the four children, they still stood there, again covered in snow. She looked down, they had to be freed, they had to stop her mother. She stood, shoving her mother away.

"I cast a spell!" Ubel called to Aslan, Jadis shrunk.

"No!" she cried. Ubel new she didn't have much magic power she couldn't free them, but she could try.

"Guild my words Aslan!" she screamed.

"NO!" the Witch screamed. Words came into Ubel's mind, she didn't know where they came from but the spilled from her lips.

"The next Son of Adem that comes and touches them shall set them free!" magic flowed through her hands and glowed around them. Ubel fell to the ground, drained of all power.

There was a pause as the White witch picked herself up.

"Ha! That will do no good daughter." She spat. Ubel swallowed.

"Aslan," she prayed.

"No!" the Witch screamed, she ran to her daughter.

"Help us." She called. The witches hands curled around Ubel's throat just to late. Ubel disappeared along with Wil the statue. And with a mighty roar, that had to have come from Aslan, Jadis was left alone with Maugrim.

Jadis was raged.

"How dare you!" she called to Aslan. "You dare to come, this is my land now!"

Ubel and Wilcumian were teleported far away, I'm not really sure where. But they lived together in Aslan's court for the rest of there lives, they stayed back, but heard tales of the kings and queens. Proudly they stayed silent, knowing with out them- or Aslan's help the whole of Narnia would still belong to the White Witch.

"This is not the end, rather it is only the beginning of the adventure." –Queen Heather the Compassionate.


End file.
